gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tanker
For the mission in GTA 1, see Tanker (mission). The '''Tanker' is a large tanker truck that has appeared in Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto: London 1969, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Design The Tanker in GTA 1 is designed as a straight truck with a cab-over design and a tanker load. It is one of the most durable vehicles in the game, being able to withstand a lot of damage. Despite it being a large truck, the Tank is able to drive over it. The Tanker in GTA London 1969 is designed as a generic British lorry of the 1960s. It bears a logo that resembles the former badge of British Petroleum. In GTA San Andreas, the Tanker appeared with a semi-cab design. It is one of the more popular of the three trucks in San Andreas, being encountered more than any of the others (the Roadtrain and the Linerunner), and is generally designed as a mid-sized semi truck smaller than the Roadtrain but larger than the Linerunner. Finally, this truck, like all the others can attach a trailer in San Andreas, making the experience even better. It looks loosely based on a Mack R series. Like the GTA San Andreas rendition, the Tanker in GTA Chinatown Wars is designed as a conventional cab semi-trailer truck, but is only available with a permanently attached tanker trailer. Performance Surprisingly, the Tanker in GTA 1 has the highest top speed - if driven on a straight road, for long enough, it will keep picking up momentum - much like the Bus and Coach. After an examination of internal files, it is clearly shown that the Tanker in GTA San Andreas is the slowest of all three but it has better acceleration than the Linerunner. In-game gameplay, however, has the truck performing better than the Linerunner, with an unusually better top speed, as well as superior acceleration and hill climbing power. Its lower body height also makes it less vulnerable to rollovers than the Linerunner. In Chinatown Wars, the Tanker's long length and large weight makes the vehicle less than suitable for intensive driving, faring poorly in top speed and acceleration, as well as poor cornering (often requiring large turning radius's) and braking. If the trailer is set on fire, it will blow up dramatically, usually killing the player and harming anyone else near the vehicle. Also during a mission the Tanker is shot at whilst the player is driving and starts to leak fuel, this fuel starts to set on fire behind the player and, if they don't pick up enough speed, then the flames will reach the trailer and the truck will explode. This can be renacted outside of the mission also. Trivia * In GTA San Andreas' game files, the Tanker is always named "Petrol". * In GTA San Andreas, the default radio station in the Tanker is K-DST. * In GTA San Andreas, a glitch in the game is if the Tanker is pulled by a Tractor at full speed the tractor will go at almost the top speed of a race car and the tanker will be flung over the Tractor. Locations ;GTA San Andreas * At a diner south-west of El Quebrados, Tierra Robada, San Andreas (only when wanted for export) * Importable from Easter Basin, San Fierro every Saturday after completing export lists. Import cost: $28,000 * Available during Trucking missions, which are accessible in the RS Haul depot in Flint County * Can be spawned with a cheat code; this one comes with an attached trailer. ;GTA Chinatown Wars * Typically found parked near any gas station. See also *Juggernaut, GTA 1 equivalents. *Truck Cab and Truck Cab SX, GTA 2 equivalents. *Linerunner, GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories equivalent. *Roadtrain, GTA San Andreas equivalent. *Phantom, GTA IV equivalent. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA London Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1969 Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Semi-Trailer Trucks